No More Fear
by DazzlingTopaz1901
Summary: Bella wakes up from a nightmare and Edward not there. Jasper is the only one there for her to talk to. They end up talking about the night of her 18th birthday. Just some Jasper and Bella bonding. One Shot. Please give it a chance; it is my first Fan Fic.


_Love,_

_All of us are going hunting tonight. Jasper will be staying with you though. I hope that is okay. We will be back around noon on. I miss you already._

_Edward_

_P.S. Be Safe._

Is what I found on the pillow next to me when I woke up in the middle of the night on Friday. I looked around Edward's room and sighed. The absence of cold, hard chest of Edward's was what woke me up in the first place. Before I found the note showing his beautiful hand writing, I felt an irrational wave of fear and loneliness cover me. I knew sense Jasper was the one here with me he would be wondering why I was feeling that way in the middle of the night. As if on cue, I heard his knuckles gently hit the door.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jasper asked after I said it was fine for him to come in.

"Yeah, I am fine. I just woke up that is all." I replied fidgeting with the sheets around me.

"Oh I was just wondering because I felt fear, so I didn't know if something was wrong." He said while looking around the room, no doubt looking for anything bad or dangerous.

"No everything is fine. You can go back to what you were doing." I said reassuringly.

"Well okay, just call if you need anything. Good night Bella." He said after closing the door.

"Yeah…Good night." I said knowing he could hear me through the door.

I read over the note Edward wrote one more time before letting sleep take over. It didn't take long before I was in the one place I never wanted to be in again. I was in the middle of the forest alone and tears staining my cheeks. I could feel myself shaking, not being able to tell if it was real or the dream. I was repeating the same things over and over again. The words wouldn't stop and the shaking got worse. I soon realized that I wasn't shaking because of my dream, no, nightmare.

"Bella…Bella…Bella…wake up, it was just a dream. You need to wake up. Your emotions are too strong." I heard as I gained more consciousness.

"Huh? What is happening?" I asked disorientated.

"You were having a bad dream and feeling immense amounts of pain, fear, and loneliness. Are you sure you are okay?" he asked concern swimming in her golden eyes. I longed for another set of golden eyes, but I knew I wouldn't have them until Sunday.

"Uh…it was just a bad dream, no big deal." I said trying to wave it off as nothing.

I knew Jasper could feel my feelings betraying me by the questioning brow he lifted after my attempts at being nonchalant. I darted my eyes everywhere but Jasper's. I could still feel his intense gaze on my face. It was very nerve racking knowing that he knew I was not telling the truth. He sighed before he spoke again.

"Bella, you know you can talk to me about anything right?" he asked capturing my eyes with his.

"Yes, I know." I replied still not looking away.

"Then why don't you tell me what was making you feel all of those things just a few minutes ago. It isn't good to hold all of your emotions in. Of all people, I should know that." He said letting out a small chuckle. I smiled at his attempts at relieving some of the tension in the room without his powers.

"Um…well…can we go downstairs and talk." I said not knowing where to beginning and trying to avoid telling him for as long as possible. Jasper nodded and waited for me to head downstairs. On the way down, my foot got caught on one of the steps. Before I met the floor, Jasper caught me and quickly set me on my feet and continued down the stairs.

I didn't really want to tell him about my dream, partly because I didn't want to go through those feeling again, and because I didn't feel very comfortable around Jasper. I could feel the blush rise in my cheeks. My hands flew up to my cheeks once I realized that Jasper was only a few feet away from me, and my cheeks were pooling with blood. He came to the same realization because his eyes became wide, and stopped breathing only letting small breathes through his mouth. He was soon able to breathe normally because my blush went down.

"That went better than I thought." He breathed. I only nodded because I was still in fight or flight mode.

"Okay, I can feel that you don't want to talk about it, so I have a question for you." He stated.

"Okay, shoot."

"Why are you always scared when I am around room, like right now?" he asked in all seriousness.

I tensed up after he asked his question. I never realized I felt fear when I was around him except for just now. I knew I felt uncomfortable around him but not fear. My brows furrowed trying to figure out when was the last time I was scared of Jasper. The only time I could think of was when he tried to attack me on my birthday. I shivered at the memory.

"See like right now. You are scared of me." He said breaking me out of my memory.

"No! I am not afraid of you. I never knew I was." I said shaking my head. I could feel my eyes go wide trying to explain myself.

"I guess the fear you feel when I am around is subconscious. I don't want you to be afraid of me. You are family and you shouldn't be afraid of family." Jasper said wisdom shining in his eyes. I didn't say anything after his comment partly because I didn't know how to respond. I still found it hard to believe that I was a part of the Cullen family.

"I know that…" I said after a while.

"No, you don't. Not fully." I didn't say anything in return.

"Did you know that Alice and I left not only because of all of the emotions that he was experiencing when he left you?" Jasper asked me after a little bit of silence. I didn't know how to respond. I knew that the two of them left because it was over whelming for him and he couldn't take it, but I didn't know it wasn't the only reason. I only nodded my head no in response.

"Yes it is true. Edward knows but doesn't always believe that I am sorry for what I did." He said not looking at me.

"Um…" I didn't know what to say so I decided to keep quiet.

"We left because I couldn't live with myself for what I did. You have no idea how much self loathing, anger, sadness, and disappointment I felt. Not to mention Edward's feelings on top of that. I would stay in my study for hours on end just sitting there thinking about what I did to you, Edward, our family. Seeing Edward like he was, made it even worse. I can't believe that I lost control like that. If only I had better control. When we came back and to see you with sadness, fear, loneliness in your eyes. It was even worse when nothing would show through them. Edward having to see you like that. I couldn't stand knowing that it was my fault that Edward left you and you having to go through all of what you did." Jasper said not looking at me the entire time.

I didn't know what to say. I never knew he felt like that. He knows that I forgave him for what he did. It is not like it was his fault that he tried to attack me. I was the one that wasn't being careful and got a paper cut.

"I am so sorry Jasper. If I didn't get that paper cut, none of it would have happened. I wasn't being careful and paying attention to what I was doing." I rambled.

"Bella, stop." He said turning to look at me.

"Thank you for telling me." I said looking him in the eyes and giving him a small smile.

"No need for thanking me darlin'. Now I better get you back upstairs. Edward would kill me if you didn't get at least eight hours of sleep." Jasper said letting a bit of his southern upbringing shine through and getting up. He held his hand out helping me up from the couch. Much to my surprise, Jasper continued to pull me until he was hugging me. I was stunned to say the least but hugged him back. I quickly let go because I didn't know how great his control would be that close to me.

"I'm sorry. I should have stayed still and not moved. I don't know how uncomfortable you were." I rambled on. Jasper just stood there and chuckled.

"Bella I wouldn't have hugged you unless I knew I could handle it. I am happy you hugged me back. Come on lets go." He said lifting me up in his arms.

"Jasper, I can walk up the stairs myself."

"Humor me. I don't want you tripping up the stairs." He chuckled.

Before I knew it, I was back in Edward's room, my feet firmly on the ground. I turned around to thank Jasper for all he did. He was standing in the entry to Edward's room looking at the ground. I slowly walked up to him and brought my arms around his torso for another hug. Jasper stiffen making me worry I went too far, but soon relaxed and returned the hug. When he let go, I stepped away and looked up at him.

"Thank you for all that you did tonight and for telling me how you felt. I really appreciate you telling me." I said blushing.

"No, thank you Bella for listening." Jasper said.

I didn't say anything else and neither did Jasper. He sensed that there was nothing else to say because I felt a cool breezed and when I looked up he was gone. I sighed and walked back to Edward's large bed. I silently crawled underneath the sheets and curled onto my side. I closed my eyes and hoped that I would feel cold arms around me when I woke up.

*******

Just like I hoped the night before, two cold arms were hugging me tight when I woke up. I turned around and was greeted with a beautiful sight. Edward. He smiled and leaned down and kissed my lips lightly. I kissed back but scrunched my noise when I realized that I must have had morning breath. I told Edward that I needed a human moment and quickly untangled myself from the sheets. Apparently I couldn't do that without hurting myself because I fell of the bed. Right before my body met the floor, I felt those two familiar arms wrap around my body and keeping me in the air. Edward lifted me up and stood me up not without chuckling though. I tried to glare at him and failed, and quickly headed to the bathroom. When I reentered Edward's room, he was instantly there.

"Did you sleep okay last night? Jasper told me that you woke up in the middle of the night."Edward asked softly.

"I woke up because of a dream, but everything was okay. I talked to Jasper and learned some things." I replied.

"Oh, I am glad that you and Jasper talked." Edward said after he kissed my forehead.

"Yeah, so am I. He is a great older brother."

Jasper POV

She thinks of me as her older brother and there is no more fear. I can't help but smile at that.

* * *

**Okay, this was my first story I have written on FF. I hope you like it. I have had this idea in my head for a long time. I always thought that Jasper and Bella should talk about what happened at her birthday and this is how I pictured it would go. **

**I do not own anything Twilight.**

**Please review!**

**DazzlingTopaz1901**


End file.
